Those kids! Memoires of childhood
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Duo's got a surprise for everyone that he kept hidden even from master hacker Heero. A cute fic about children and what fun things they do and say.


**Author notes: This is a sort of not quite follow up of my x-challenge. It's something I wrote to pass the time while being sick.**

**Dedication: For Roofie-chan because she gives me the best ideas! Also because she wrote me an awesome fic just because I got sick and because she is just Awesome!**

**Gundam pilots and wives is kids list: (because who can tell apart 25 kids and their respective parents.)**

**Heero and Lara is Hiroto (9), Yuuki (3) and Junko (2)**

**Duo and Mariah is Solo (11) and Carry (4)**

**Trowa and Katie is Mimi and Damian (4) and Sara (0).**

**Quatre and Trinity is Hina, Lilly, Sora and Benjamin (12) and Derrick, Dmitri and Sasha (7) and Tim and Jim (0)**

**Wufei and Kim is Ping, Shu, Jiang, Meiran and Qiang (5) and Kiki and Yi (0)**

**Zech and Noin is Jeremy (6)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the kids. Kimi, Lara, Trinity, Katie and Maria belong to StandingOnTheRooftops and all you recognize belongs to sunrise and Bandai and the creator of the series.**

**Chapter 1,**

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us some email." the four year old Carry said. Duo quickly and quietly slipped out of the room and let his wife put their daughter to bed now. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the cuteness of his daughter trying to recite the 'Our Father' and quite confidently saying some email instead of evil.  
>"That one's definitely going in the book." he said slipping behind the computer and jotting it up in his book of quotes.<p>

Duo smiled as he looked at his collection. With twenty kids between two and thirteen and another five babies well on their way to becoming verbal and mobile as Wufei's Kiki and Yi proved to be quick learners and were already crawling after their older siblings at a very early month in their first year of life and now at five months they were already able to walk around assisted. Wufei had no doubt that given another month the two would be walking hand in hand around the house and giving the poor cat even more hell. Quatre had little Tim and Jim of the same age, but they were still in their sitting up and falling back down stage. Quatre didn't mind at all between the Quadruplets and the triplets and the company the poor man barely had time for anything. Trowa had little Sara who was just as far as Yi and Kiki and could actually walk if her brother or sister held her little hand whereas the two Chang kids still needed both hands on the table.

With the twenty kids at or over toddler age a lot of rather memorable things had come out of little mouths and Duo decided that he would write them all down. He'd made a file on his laptop that even Heero wouldn't be able to get into. Heero wasn't the only hacker, Duo just chose to be obvious about it and total their hard-drive the minute they'd try to follow his trail or hacked his computer. Duo didn't want any of the others to read this until the five babies and any future additions were grown up. Though he didn't think any of the five of them would be thinking about more kids with the twenty four they had between them. Noin though could still surprise them.

Duo stared at his work proudly. Yes there were many memorable quotes and also a lot of moments. He'd even added in pictures. Especially of Heero and Lara's wedding when Hiroto had been only three. Quatre had had the quadruplets at age six then and the triplets were only a year old and already a hand full. Duo himself had had Solo at age five and just as much trouble. The kids had however been exceptionally well behaved at the wedding; until Hiroto proudly stepped down the aisle…

As he was coming down the aisle he would take two steps, stop, and turn to the crowd, put his hands up like claws, and roar. Step, step, ROAR, step step, ROAR, all the way down the aisle. Everyone present had been confused at first and soon started to laugh. Poor Hiroto however, was getting more and more distressed from all the laughing and was almost crying by the time he reached the pulpit. When asked what he was doing, the child sniffed distressed.

"I was being the Ring Bear." he finally said hiccupping. Heero had glared at the wedding crowd and picked his son up.

"And you were the best Ring Bear we could ask for." he said ruffling the boy's hair. Lara had agreed with it and kissed him on the cheek. After this the wedding had gone on normally, but for years people would talk about Heero's little ring bear.

Duo had taken a picture of the event too and at that moment he'd gotten the idea for the book. He'd kept a palmtop in his pocket at all times and a spare in his car and in his backpack just in case. On it he would jot down every cute and funny quote and event and when the kids had all passed the fifteen years of age mark he'd have the book printed and copied for all of their family. Looking at the document on his computer he realized he had a large amount of fun stuff in there and grinned and decided he'd have this treasure printed now and make it a nice Memorial Day present for the six of them and their wives.

**Memorial Day 23:01, Quatre's mansion**

"Finally they're all asleep." Trinity said as she and Quatre finally joined their friends in the living room.

"Good because I've got a little something special." Duo said handing out the gift wrapped books to them all. The four ex pilots, Zechs and their respective wives all stared at Duo confusedly.

"Okay before you open it I had a few things to say. One these are the only twelve copies existing for now. I had planned to keep this till the kids had all hit puberty and I was certain Noin wouldn't be surprising us with yet another kid." Duo said earning a swat from Noin and Zechs and laughter from the rest.

"Anywho, let's look back on our lives to the moment when Heero and Lara got married." Duo began earning more laughter as none of them had forgotten Hiroto's Ring Bear performance.

"Glad to see everyone remembers, well that made me think that someone should write that down as a cute anecdote for when he gets married. At that moment I decided that I was gonna keep track of everything our kids do and say and all that is in here. Yes Quatre even last Christmas. However I had so many funny quotes and events that I couldn't possibly fit them all in one book with what is sure to still come with the five soon to be verbal kids and so I printed what I had so far and had it turned into books. One for each of us for now and later one for each kid as they get married; or at least that's my idea." Duo said. There was a short round of applause before everyone quickly ripped open the wrappings to see what Duo had gathered in his book.

"Oh I remember this one! That was Sora!" Quatre said grinning.

"**I'm glad I'm finally eight! It's the oldest I've ever been in my entire life!"**

**Mimi**** was diligently pounding away on her father's ****computer. ****She told him she was writing a story. "What's it about?" he asked.**

**"I don't know****. ****I can't read." ****she answered**

"Yes I remember that one." Trowa laughed.

"Here's one of Derrick's recent ones." Quatre chuckled.

**When a friend called home from the car, his six year old son answered the phone.**

**"Hello," he said, panting a little.**

**"Hi, Derrick. Wow, you sound out of breath." my friend said.**

**"No, I have more." the boy answered**

Kim chuckled.

"Look one of Ping's moments." she told Wufei who nodded and laughed.

**Ping was watching his Mom breast-feeding his new baby sister.**

"**Mom why have you got two? Is one for hot and one for cold milk?" he asked after a while of deep thought.**

"There are a lot of ours in here." Trinity said grinning.

"Yes honey, but then we have the most kids out of all of us too. Oh this one I remember! That was when instructor H was visiting." Quatre said grinning too.

**"Oh, well Mom said all I had to use was the sponge and dish detergent." Little Hina told the elder family friend visiting today. This was after he'd explained that they used to clean dishes with elbow grease when he was a kid.**

"Damian at his best." Trowa muttered pointing out the quote to his wife.

**"Why don't you get some expensive money?" Damian asked when his mom told him he couldn't have the toy he'd picked because it was too expensive.**

"Oh remember this one Zechs?" Noin said smiling. Zechs checked and nodded.

**"There's no one in there." Jeremy said after having observed his father tapping the wall several times to find the support beams and hang up some pictures for his wife.**

"When was this love?" Mariah asked pointing at the quote she just read.

"Oh that was when Doc J visited Heero's and Solo and I were spending a few days there so Heero and I could prep that one mission for Une. You know, back when he was three.

**"Papa! Did that person's hair slip?" little Solo asked me concerning the now balding Doctor J a family acquaintance who visited today.**

"Yes, I remember this one. I couldn't stop laughing." Trinity giggled.

**"Daddy picked them up and looked underneath. I think it's printed on the bottom" Benjamin said frowning. This was overheard while visiting to pick out a new kitten for my son.**

"Aw this one's cute." Lara cooed.

**"They didn't see it - it was all cut off!" Yuuki said pouting. Overheard concerning his new haircut and when asked what uncle Duo thought of it.**

"When was this?" Wufei asked confusedly.

"During his first sleep-over." Duo said grinning.

**"Tell me when you're asleep, ok?" Jiang asking his brother while sleeping over at uncle Duo's.**

"Yes, I remember that one…though I still don't understand it." Heero said smiling.

"Word play love, forget about it." Lara said leaning in to kiss her husband.

**"The box says you can't eat them if the seal is broken. I'm looking for the seal." Junko was overheard telling her dad when asked why she was not eating her zoo mix animal cookies.**

"Ah, yes our son is not to be kid." Kim chuckled

**"Don't kid me, Mom; I know they're my feet." Qiang said to his mom when told he had his shoes on the wrong feet.**

"Is that your daughter?" Wufei asked his wife pointing out another quote.

"She's your daughter also dear." Kim countered chuckling

**"How do you put make up on your mind?" Shu was overheard saying when told to make up her mind.**

"Cute!" Quatre chuckled.

**"When you were my age, you was just a baby!" five year old Sasha gasped. Overheard at her fifth birthday party.**

"I saved the cutest for last." Duo said before reading out loud.

**"I didn't look much - I've only got little eyes!" Dmitri exclaimed.**

"That was at last year's Christmas morning. So what do you think?" Duo said curiously.

"I think your idea is great and I can't wait for volume two." Mariah said kissing her husband.

The twelve adults stayed up the bigger part of the night looking up quotes and reminiscing about them and years later the kids as Duo had promised each got their own copy of the six volume set of books titled 'Those kids. Memoires of childhood.' for their wedding much to each of their personal embarrassment.

**T-t-t-t-that's all folks! LOL hope you all like it!**


End file.
